


Shut Up and Dance with Me

by ThRobbingheart



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, these boys are going to be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThRobbingheart/pseuds/ThRobbingheart
Summary: This is my first fic that I'm posting on here, comments and criticism welcome, just don't be narsty. :) :) Title from the Walk the Moon song





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I'm posting on here, comments and criticism welcome, just don't be narsty. :) :) 
> 
> Title from the Walk the Moon song

Robb was frustrated. Theon had been like this since he had broken things off with Ramsey, mindlessly going man to man, not to mention he was drunk more often than not. This was the fifth night in a row that Robb had gone to the club with Theon. Robb never drank, just watched as Theon made a fool of himself. The night usually ended in one of two ways, Robb would take a hammered Theon back to their apartment and put him to bed, or Theon would give him a sloppy grin and say that he’d be going home with someone else. Tonight was different. For some reason everything that Robb had been holding in was bubbling up to the surface.   
Theon wasn’t yet drunk, just buzzed in a way that didn’t allow him to yet hide his insecurities. Still, he was already grinding with a guy on the dance floor though he wasn’t showing much enthusiasm himself. The moment the other guy grabbed Theon’s hip in a way that made him tense, Robb rushed over an punched him in the face.

“Fuck off,” Robb said angrily to the man who walked away clutching his nose.

“Robb...what the fuck was that about?”

“Christ Theon. Stop doing this. These guys, they don’t care about you. They just want to sleep with you.”

Theon glared at Robb, getting angry himself. “You do know that I know that, don’t you? Excuse me for wanting to forget temporarily that at the end of the day, no one actually wants me.”

Robb groaned and threw his hands up in the air. “That’s bullshit Theon.”

“Yeah? Prove it.” Theon said with a dare. What Robb did next Theon was not expecting. Robb slowly approached Theon and cupped his jaw with one hand and put his other on Theon’s nape, tugging the hair there gently, before kissing him slowly. It wasn’t like kissing the nameless men that Theon had met on the dance floor. This was Robb. This was a kiss that made Theon feel like he was relevant, that he mattered. When Robb backed away he didn’t remove his hands, so Theon brought one of his own to rest on Robb’s hip before meeting Robb’s eyes nervously.

“Robb. What was that?” 

“Theon,” Robb said as he moved his hand to bring up Theon’s chin. “I adore you. I always have.”

“Robb. Don’t joke. Not about this.” 

Robb put his forehead against Theon’s. “I’m not. I wouldn’t ever kid about this. I never said anything because it wasn’t the right time, or I didn’t want to complicate things, but I just got so tired of seeing you with these assholes. You deserve so much better.”

“Robb. Fuck.” Theon frowned when Robb started laughing. “What?”

“It’s just...you’re kinda blushing.”

“Dammit. You...gah” Theon pulled Robb to him and kissed him again, silencing Robb’s laughter. When they parted, they were both smiling like fools. “Guess this makes us boyfriends or some adorable shit, huh?”

“Guess so. If I get to see you blush more, this is so worth it.”

“Shut up Robb. Just shut up and dance with me.”


End file.
